


Not What I Had in Mind

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius had plans; Remus accidentally thwarts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



> For my angst-free comment fest: prompt-"animal lover"

Remus towelled off the shivering kitten before wrapping it it in a fleecy sweater and snuggling down in front of the fire with the tiny creature on his chest. "Padfoot, don't forget the milk!" He called softly.

Sirius rounded the corner with the saucer in one hand and a wearing nothing but a bemused smile. "Somehow this is not what I had in mind when I mentioned an evening in front of the fire with my 'animal-lover'," he said.

Remus grinned as Sirius placed the saucer at his side. "Sorry sweetheart. It seems I was in the mood for pussy tonight."


End file.
